


Tempted

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should we listen to the devil and bite into the proverbial apple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

Art by Tarantel

In life we are often tempted.

Something pretty to look at.

Something delicious to devour.

But, what are the consequences of our actions?

What if we tempt fate, and go boldly forth?

Continue to look at the prize in front of us.

Bite into its decadence.

Sin reigns here.

We're only human...


End file.
